bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato
Her hands...are hitting Kenpachi? I'm getting what you mean...but I still think its kind've unlikely that she'd have her hands actually bleed open. Maybe sparks would fly from her hands as she struck at her, but surely not cut right from her merely meeting a strong block. :P The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Would my mesasge on the talk page resolve that, or did you read it already before posting this? I lost track. >_< [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I just read it now...I just find that you're kinda belittling Rana a little too much...or is she really that powerful? If that's the scale she REALLY is on then Rana doesn't stand a chance, does she? o.o The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Like your Kaze Sayazaki, Casilda's one of very few that can be classified as "Aizen-level" characters. Unless Rana can also be classified in such a level, then we both can say that she would be overwhelmed. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Where to? Should we follow up with another Act to this Roleplay, or another Roleplay altogether to have Lobo and Casilda travel to the Pale Sand Wastes''?The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I think another RP would do just fine. ^_^ By the way,'' is Rana actually going to be alone, or is she going to be accompanied by one or a few allies of her own? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:36, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, which would you prefer? I'm pretty much open for ideas for the next installment so please give me your thoughts would you like it better if there were more than one that came at her with Lobo intervening and have Casilda then duel Rana? Or would you rather have multiple opponents get pwned by her before she fights Rana? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, truthfully, for this particular scene, I want it so that the duel between Casilda and Rana would sometime after either the Ahijados attack has commenced, or even when the Plinian movement (possibly) has initiated. This pause in time would allow the Espada Afilado to first concentrate on acceleration of the Ahijados's plans quickly before focusing on Col and Rana. As for the RP itself, I think a little mixture of both could be plausible as to show case Lobo's loyalty towards Casilda. She could be dispatching multiple enemies, one or a few attempts to catch her off guard, and Lobo strikes them down. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 00:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Meaning we should finish up the Hell Raising RP first *considering what's happening is only taking place in a matter of hours* before we head to the Invasion Pt. 2 Rp, then the 'Duel' Rp? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Eeyup. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 14:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC)